The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display screen composed of two transparent carrier plates with a liquid crystal layer therebetween to form a liquid crystal cell which may be operated for separate displays in terms of time of at least two characters such as digits.
Liquid crystal display screens which are capable of displaying different digits are known. For example, in German Offenlegungschrift No. 2 122 680, a seven-segment electrode is utilized and by energizing various segments, the digits 0 to 9 may be successively represented.
In this display system there is, however, a danger that undesirable digits will be represented when one or more of the segments do not operate on account of technical faults or difficulties.